Evolution
by Owyn-Sama
Summary: This is but a few entries from the diary of the Prince of Altea, Marth Lowell and his struggles with his secret love, the firey General Roy of Pherea. MarthxRoy Very short


Yeah...I haven't writen anything in a long time and this is kinda old as well...Just putting up a revisited story i did a while back...Yeah...**_THIS IS A SOFT YAOI!! IT IS MARTHxROY!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!_**

.:-!-:.

**.:Evolution:.**

_**January 2**_

"Good morning, Marth." That's all I want, just a_ little_ acknowledgement from you. But no, you insist on being so cold and distant from me. Why? Why do you run from me? I've done nothing to you to make you act like this that I remember

…Did I do something to you? I hope not…I mean, just randomly out of the blue you stopped talking to me, you stopped sparring with me, hell, you won't even _look_ at me now, and we share the same room! It frustrates me! I don't like this new you; I like the old you. The you that I, that everyone knew! The you who would talk and have fun and _smile._ You used to crack a joke at something every minuet, and, as bad as some of they were, they would make me _laugh_.

Before I met you I rarely ever laughed, I barely ever smiled, too. The fact that you did that, when no one else could, was amazing. I loved to be around you. I loved to talk to you…I _loved _you. That's why I plan to find out what's wrong with you…My General Roy.

**_January 31_**

I found you sitting, by yourself, in the empty living room this evening, just sitting there I one of the plush chairs, staring at the fire. You looked into the flames with eyes that looked through it, not at it, as if you were in deep thought. I did not want to disturb you, but I had my mind set on finding you out. I took a deep breath then ventured into the eerie silence. You did not notice me, not even when I stood right behind you, so I cleared my throat.

I saw you jump slightly and look behind at me. Our eyes met and we had a silent duel. I stared at your beautiful sapphire eyes while you stared back into my cerulean ones. I felt my face begin to burn, but I kept my ground. I could have sworn I saw you swallow and your handsome face turn red, but it must have been the fire light. We let the time go on without us, not letting our gazes waver. It was one of the most mind shaking moments of my life,

Then, you sighed and stood up. I watched as you walked towards me, then past me, to the door. My mind went blank for a split second then I remembered what I was doing. I ran to block the door so you could not leave. You gave me a distressed and aggravated look.

"Marth, move." Ah, the voice I've longed to hear for such a long time. I almost shivered, but caught myself, knowing you would see it. I looked back at you and held a blank face.

"No, I won't," I replied. You sighed and gazed past me to the door with a longing expression. He must have remembered that there was another exit, because your face lit up slightly before you turned to try to leave through the south hallway. Again, I ran to block you, and again you gave me the same look, but with more aggravation. I wanted to move, but I did not.

You walked up to me with a worn out look upon your features. "Marth…Please move."

I shook my head. "No."

You frowned and slanted your brows. "Why?" I could tell you were losing you patience with me, but I care not. I want to know what is bothering you so I merely shook my head again.

"Because I want to know what is wrong with you…"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Marth."

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't, now move!"

I snapped then. All of those lonely days without you finally taking their toll on me. I glared at you and roughly grabbed your shoulders. "Damn it all, Roy! You keep avoiding me, you don't talk to me, you don't even look at me! There is something wrong and I know it!" I know I'm hurting you, I see that some what pained look, but I ignore it. I wanted to make you feel a small bit of my pain. You looked up at me with fear in your eyes.

Fear…You've never feared me before. Now look at us. Look at what you've done and have done to me. Quite honestly it scares me. I look at you with as much intensity as I could, but your fear filled eyes shot me down. I let go of you and looked down. "I'm sorry," I muttered then turned and left the room. I felt tears threaten to leak out but held them back. How pathetic…. I entered our shared room and fell into my navy sheets and cried.

**_March 9_**

The next couple of days I made it a point that I would not bother you. I kept quiet around you. I would not look your direction any longer. It continued like that for weeks, neither of us seeing each other. I eventually had enough of being around you, due to the pain it caused, so I started to camp out outside instead of in the room we slept in. It allowed me time to think over this problem we were having; but it never helped. Then one day, I noticed something missing in the housed we shared with the other fighters.

That fire...That light…That spark of life…

_You were gone._

I panicked and ran around the house, searching for you, but I couldn't find you. The Toadstool Princess came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She asked me what was wrong and I replied with asking where you were. She hesitated then looked up at me with sympathetic eyes. She told me that you had left late last night. I went quiet with shock then ran off to our room. I saw all of your things were gone. I shook my head, my knees growing weaker by the second. I walked shakily over to your closet. Nothing. No anything. I felt the cold tears run down my face as I stumbled into your bed, where I broke down and sob after sob racked my body. I did not care that our door was wide open, I did not care when the others heard me cry and tried to comfort me. I did not care that I started to loose my mind.

All I cared about was that I did not find out what was wrong, and that you were gone.

**_March 9_**

Five years today. That's how long you've been gone, and not a day goes by without you on my mind. I had become distant from the others ever since you left this day so long ago. I shut myself in our room, only coming out for meals and battles or important happenings that need me to be there. The others have moved on, while I can not. "Why is that?" I always asked myself…But I know the reason. It's quite clearly written on me. My heart breaks everyday without you...Soon I will not have a heart left.

The one in charge here decided long ago to start a new tournament; Brawl is what they call this one. We've gotten many new entrants for this one. I now have to share a room with a new comer form Crimea, Lord Ike. He's quiet as well, but he gets along exceptionally well with the other new comer, Pit. He's a strange one, with wings sprouting out from his back. He actually reminds me so much of you, Roy, it's amazing. But I know the real you.

…I still wonder, to this day where you are. I miss you so badly…I still love you.

**_October 1_ **

It's been about six years since Brawl started. I've still heard no word from you. I feel my self falling deeper into my despair, nightmares constantly haunting my dreams. Ike and Pit have formed a love between them selves, and I'm happy for them, for I see them as brothers of mine. They try to make me feel better about you not being here. It helps, but only a little. I am now twenty-eight years of age, that means you should be twenty-five…

**_October 25_**

Can you imagine my surprise to see you standing in the balcony of our room, soaking wet and smiling? I believe I fainted, for I have no memory of the next moments after that. I remember waking up on your old bed, you hovering over me with a worried expression calling out my name. I remember sitting up quickly and shouting bloody murder at you for leaving. But you just smiled and cut me short with your finger on my lips. I shuddered and closed my eyes while trying to regain proper breathing, surprised that you held so much control over my emotions and my body. You moved closer to me, I stepped back.

"Marth…"

That voice. The damned voice that turned me to putty underneath your feet. You were directing it to me with a light tone after all of these years. I did not want to believe it, so I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, sinking down to the tiled flooring and listened to you knock on the door gently, telling me that you wanted to talk to me.

When I told you no I felt tears again and let them slide. I heard you sigh. "I will talk to you. Whether you like it or not." Then I hear the door open, you picked the lock I presume, your worn boots hit the floor. I dared not look at you, but you kneeled down next to me and lifted my gaze up to yours.

Those eyes…

My heart skipped a few beats as you gave me a loving smile. "I should have never left you. I was a fool to leave you...and I'm sorry." You smiled and took my cold hands in your much warmer ones, this time I did not stop the shiver that ran through my spine. You leaned down and allowed me to feel your soft lips against mine; I could not breath. Eventually the cold air hit my lips again as you removed your lips from mine and smiled more. I did the only thing I could do…

I pulled my general by the shoulder into a deep kiss and lost myself in you and your body.

**_February 16_**

I resigned from the tournament, leaving Pit and Ike our old room. I'm sure they are happy together to this day. You and I left the country and traveled around until we found a small town where we settled down and bought a house. We lived there for years until we received an invitation for a new tournament. We looked at each other and smiled.

This time, no one is leaving the other alone.

I'll be leaving this journal here in our home. Maybe we'll come back one day, but I cannot guarantee, maybe our friends will find this home or others will live in it. Until then, I know we will always have each other for the rest of our lives.

_This was the evolution of our love._


End file.
